I'm in love with the Mafia princess
by altrilast13
Summary: Rogue was just an ordinary school boy. At the first day of school he wished for some excitement to happen in his life. He never really knew that his wish will come true. What will happen if his ordinary life was tangled with some of the most powerful Mafias in Fiore? RoLu other Lucy pairings (OwO)
1. Chapter 1: Who the heck is she?

**I'm in love with the Mafia princess**

**Chapter 1: Who the hell is she?**

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

"Oi! Rogue-niisan, wake up! We have to go in 20 minutes!"

I groaned at the sound of my little brother's shouting. It was the 5th time he was calling me but I still didn't wake up. As I can't hear my brother's voice anymore, I was about to sleep again but before I could do so, my bedroom door flew open and revealed a little boy with dark purple hair.

"Romeo! How many times have I told you not to kick my door?!" I quickly sat up when I saw him still in his kicking position.

"I had no choice. Your door was locked and I can't risk getting late on my first day of school." Romeo answered.

"First day?" I said as I wiped my still sleepy eyes. Then I just noticed that my brother was wearing a white short-sleeved t-shirt that was covered by a cream-colored vest and gray pants and then it hit me. It was the first day of school.

"Crap! I totally forgot about it! Just give me ten minutes to get ready. Is Alzack awake yet?" I said as I dashed off to the bathroom, bringing my school uniform inside.

"Well, to tell you the truth he already left 15 minutes ago with his girlfriend, Bisca-neesan. He didn't want to make Bisca-neesan wait so he went ahead with her." Romeo said, putting both of his hands at the back of his head.

"Oh. Is that so?" I dashed out of the bathroom, already wearing my uniform, and went back to my room to fetch my stuff. "Okay I'm do–" Just before I could finish my sentence, my stomach just suddenly growled.

"Hey mom! What's for breakfast?" I shouted as I walk downstairs but as I arrived at the kitchen I found no one.

"Mom already left for work so instead of making a normal breakfast she just made sandwiches for on-the-go-eating. Your sandwich and lunch money is on the table by the way." Romeo said as he walks down from the second floor, putting his backpack on his back.

I almost forgot that our mom is the manager of one of the famous hotels here in Fiore. Since I've been a little boy, my mom has always been too busy to take really good care of us but it doesn't really matter she still makes time for us.

As I put my lunch money in my wallet, a honk sound from outside was suddenly heard. It was our school bus. My brother and I quickly locked the house and went inside the bus. As my brother and I have settled ourselves at the rear part of the bus, Romeo started talking about how he was so excited to see his old friends especially a certain little bluenette and as I listened to him talk, I settled my elbow on the windowsill and placed my face on my palm. As my brother kept on talking, I was remembering everything that happened to me for the past years and then I realized that every single year, I repeat every thing that I usually do so I wish for something.

"_I really wish something more exciting will happen this year." _I thought.

~~~_**At Fiore Academy**_~~~

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Rogue and Romeo were the last students to go down the bus, a crowd of schoolgirls suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Rogue, how's your summer?" asked by a random girl.

"Rogue-kun, what have you been doing during the summer?" asked by another girl.

"Rogue-niisan! Who are these girls?" Romeo shouted as he was being squeezed by some of the crazed girls.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Rogue-kun's little brother!" A girl squealed as she spotted the thirteen year-old boy in front of her.

"_Crap! I've never seen these much girls before. I don't even recognize some of these girls." _Rogue said to himself. For the past years he has been in Fiore Academy, he was always been swarmed by girls whenever he arrives or leaves the campus grounds. The only times he wasn't been swarmed by girls is whenever he arrives or leaves school very late.

"_Darn! Where's that guy when you need him?" _Rogue asked himself again. And just when he finished asking himself, another voice was heard not from afar.

"Oi! How about you ladies give Rogue and Romeo some air? You wouldn't risk on suffocating them would you?" shouted by the stranger.

Just by hearing the stranger's voice, all of the girls quickly averted from Rogue and Romeo and frantically ran towards to the source of the voice.

"Whew! They finally went away. Thanks to that stranger. Who was that person anyway?" Romeo asked. The two brothers turned their heads to where the girls headed and saw their savior being the new target of the crazed girls.

"Ladies, ladies! It's just the first day of school, don't waste all of your chances to be with me just in one day, okay? Now I think you should go to your classes now. I've got some catching up to do here. See ya later!" Said the stranger and just like what he said, all of the girls left, squealing.

"It took you long enough to save us there… Sting." Rogue smirked.

"What? I don't get a thank you from an old friend?" Sting said sarcastically.

Sting Eucliffe, a sixteen year old boy the same age as Rogue. He was a childhood and a family friend of the Cheneys. Just when they were still little boys, Sting and Rogue always helped each other out. Whenever Sting needed help with his projects and assignments, Rogue was always there and whenever Rogue was being swarmed by girls, Sting is the only person who could stop the girls.

"Thanks for saving us Sting-niisan! Well I better get going before the school bell rings!" Romeo said, as he ran towards the school entrance.

"Well, we should get going, too, you know. Your mom would get really mad when she knew that you got late on your first day." Sting said, as he walked to the main entrance of the school.

"Speak for yourself! Aunt Reina and uncle Weisslogia would scold you again if they knew that you're late for the 100th time." Rogue said calmly as he followed his blonde friend.

On the way to their classroom, Sting suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Rogue, did you wish for something this year again?" Sting asked, putting both of his hands behind his back.

"Yeah."

"Why do you always do that? We've been friends since pre-school and I never knew why you do that. Can you tell me why?" Sting asked as he looked carefully at his best friend.

"I don't really know but you can say it's just a habit of mine. If my memory is right, when I was just an elementary student I kinda met someone who told me that if I wish for something before school starts my wish will come true." Rogue explained as he looked outside of the clear glass window while walking behind Sting.

"Huh? That's kind of stupid. Who the hell told you that kind of idiotic superstition?" Sting said with a doubtful look plastered on his face.

"I don't actually know who she was but I could say that she was my first crush. She was so cute and elegant that day. I never get a chance to ask her name since she immediately left me after she told me those words." Rogue said.

"Your first crush eh? She must be a real beauty if she was the first person who caught your eyes." Sting smirked at his friend and just then Rogue realized what he just said.

"Never mention to anyone what I just said." Rogue said, blushing. The only response that Sting could say was a teasing chuckle.

"You two! Get in to class right now! You're already 5 minutes late! Don't let me tell on your parents that you two were late on the first day of school!" an old muscular man suddenly shouted at the two boys.

"H-hai Jiemma-sensei!" Sting and Rogue said simultaneously as they heard the loud shout of their homeroom teacher. The two boys then quickly ran towards to their assigned room and hastily sat on the first vacant seats that they can find.

"Okay then let's start the class by introducing each one of you to the class! I'll go first. If you have been in Fiore Academy last year or a few years ago then you already know me but I still have to introduce myself to the new meat this year."

"_New meat? Is he going to eat us?" _asked by the new students simultaneously in their minds.

"My name is Jiemma and I'll be your homeroom teacher while you're still a student in the Sabertooth section. Some of you may already know what a Sabertooth student must always do or what our saying is but I must say it again. A Sabertooth student should always be in top shape, never get outranked by any other section or student, a Sabertooth must always find away to strive for the top. You must maintain or level up your ranks in the school, if your grades go down you'll just soil the Sabertooth section and the punishment for that is expulsion from the class and a transfer to the other class so remember what I just said if you want to be in the best just outrank the rest because that's what a true Sabertooth would do!" Jiemma proudly said.

After just hearing what their teacher just said, the whole Sabertooth section roared proudly. The noise that was coming from the Sabertooth class really disturbed most of the classes in the academy.

"Those Tigers are at it again." Said by one of the Fairy Tail students.

"Ugh… Why does Nii-san's class have to shout so loudly during the first days?" Alzack and Romeo thought simultaneously. Unlike there older brother, Romeo and Alzack were in the Fairy Tail sections but Romeo was in the lower level of the Fairy Tail section for he was 2 years younger than Alzack.

"Do not mind them my children," said by a short old man. "For this year, we can outrank those Tigers and the Fairy Tail section will never be bullied ever again. Even if we do past by trouble this year, I'm sure that we can all get through it together for that is what it means to be a Fairy Tail student!" Makarov said, as he pumped up his hand while showing everyone the Fairy Tail sign.

"Aye Makarov-sensei!" Just like their teacher, everyone raised their hands while making the section's known sign.

~~~_**Lunch Break**_~~~

"That'll be all for today class! Goodbye and have a yummy lunch!" said by a lightly tanned woman.

"Arigato Libra-sensei!" everyone said.

"Yes! I was waiting for lunch time to come! Hey, Rogue let's go to the rooftop before we get spotted by some of the girls." Sting said.

"I think I have to get –" Rogue was suddenly cut off when Sting put his hand in front of him.

"No need to worry. Knowing your mom, my mom already made an extra bento just for you." Sting smiled as he showed Rogue the two bento boxes he was holding. "So come on."

Rogue just sighed and responded "Thank Aunt Reina for me would you?"

When the best friends finally arrived at the rooftop of the school, they were really glad to find no one eating or hanging out in it. The two boys settled their selves on the clean corner of the rooftop.

"I always feel like a kid whenever I'm up here." Sting said. Being at the rooftop always felt refreshing for the two because of the cold refreshing air that was always at present and the beautiful view of the city of Magnolia that can only be seen on top of the Fiore Academy building.

"Hey Rogue, can you tell me what you wish for this year?" Sting said while munching on a delicious tempura.

"I'm not allowed to say it Sting. She told me to never mention a wish until it really comes true or the wish will never happen." Rogue explained, taking a sausage out of the bento.

"Why did most of your wishes came true before?" Sting said.

"Well, not all of them."

"Tch! I'm sure that person just made it all up. If your wishes never come true then why do you always wish on something every time before the school starts?" Sting said.

"Because she said so." Rogue simply answered.

"She who?" asked by a person. The two boys turned their heads and saw the person who asked.

"Hey there Rufus! Orga!" Sting greeted his fellow Tigers.

"Yo!" Orga said. Orga was quite a well-built and tall man for his age yet no one ever asked why he was like that. He had green to yellowish colored hair and he was a little tanned.

"So tell us Rogue, who were you talking about?" asked Rufus. Rufus was also one of the most charismatic students from Sabertooth. He had long light blonde hair with emerald eyes and he was a little taller than Sting and Rogue.

"Rogue's girlfriend." Sting teased. Rogue quickly punched his friend on the head.

"Oh?" Rufus said. From the sound of his voice, he was really curious to know.

"She's not my girlfriend or anything. I don't even know her name." Rogue said, slightly blushing.

"Ohhh…" Rufus said. "How about Sting tell us the details while we eat lunch?"

"C'mon Rogue. Orga and Rufus are our best pals in this school. You've got to tell them sooner or later." Sting said, recovering from his friend's mildly hurting punch.

_*Sigh*_ "Only them and you three got to promise me to never to tell anyone about what I just told Sting this morning." Rogue said, giving up.

"We promise!"

~~~_**After School**_~~~

"Hey Rogue, Rufus, Orga and I are going to the amusement park, wanna come with?" Sting said as he put his remaining notes in his bag.

"I've got no interest on going anywhere this evening. I think I'll just relax for the night. See ya tomorrow!" Rogue said as he waved goodbye to his friend.

On the way out of school, he went to his brothers' rooms and checked if they want to walk home with him. To his dismay, Alzack planned on going on the date with Bisca while Romeo told Rogue that he'll go home a little later.

"It seems like I have the house all to myself until those two arrive later this evening. I think I'll just study for awhile and then cook some dinner for the four of us." Rogue said to himself.

Rogue figured that it was a perfect chance for him to just walk home this time and so he did.

_I think Sting was right. Maybe it's a bit too superstitious for me to wish on something every time before school begins. What am I thinking that something exciting will happen to me this year? _

While Rogue was deep in to thought, he didn't notice that a girl just suddenly appeared above him. Just when the girl was falling, Rogue quickly caught her just when she was almost hit the ground.

"When I said exciting, I didn't mean it like this." Rogue said.

"Huh?" said the girl who was still carried bridal style by Rogue.

"Hey you! Give us back the girl!" A man in black said as he pointed at the girl Rogue was currently carrying.

"Hey! Don't just stand there… Run away!" Commanded the girl.

"What?" Rogue asked, obviously still confused by the situation.

"Just do it! Those men are after me." And without second thoughts crowding his mind anymore, Rogue quickly ran away.

"Get back here you bastard!" Shouted by one of the men.

"_Who is this girl anyway? And why is she being followed by those people?" _Rogue said as he kept on looking at the beautiful blonde girl he was carrying.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Beat here... Just made another fic. I hope you like it.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**I'll try my best to update the second chapter and the next chapter of my other fic 'Our past together'. Again, I really hope you like the fic so far and thanks again for reading it. Bye-nee~ (OwO)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm the Mafia princess

**Chapter 2: I'm the mafia princess**

_"Who is this girl anyway? And why is she being followed by those people?" Rogue said as he kept on looking at the beautiful blonde girl he was carrying._

* * *

"Sorry if this is a bad timing but could you mind telling me why those men are after you?" Rogue said as he continued running with the damsel in his hands.

"I'll tell you when we're in a safe place. For now, just continue on running," the blonde commanded.

Though Rogue really wanted to know the reason why but it is a really bad timing to do so since the men behind them are still after them. Rogue, being too focus on running, accidentally tripped on his own foot.

"Sorry about that Miss," Rogue apologized. During the fall, the men in black had successfully surrounded the two.

"You are now surrounded. Just give us the girl and we'll let you go without harming you," said the guy before.

Rogue quickly stood up with a nonchalant expression on his face. He sighed.

"You think I'll just give you this girl just because you told me so?" Rogue said nonchalantly. "Fat chance of that ever happening!"

"You don't even know–" the guy stopped talking when Rogue landed his foot on his tanned face.

"Boss! Boy, do you know who you are dealing with?" shouted by one of the men.

"Shut up, you butt!" Rogue ordered as he laid a forceful punch on the guy's cheeks.

Rogue continued on fighting with the men while the girl just continued on watching him fight them. She was so surprised that a stranger was so willing to fight the bunch of men just for her safety. She gripped onto Rogue's bag which he threw to her before he started to fight them. It took some time before Rogue finally finished off all the men who tried to fight him.

"C'mon, we need to go now before they wake up," Rogue said as held the girl's arm and ran away.

Rogue's body was full of bruises even his mouth had some blood coming out of his mouth. The girl felt guilty for what had happened to her rescuer.

"_Gomen,"_ whispered the girl.

"Nani? Did you just say something?" Rogue asked as he continued on running towards a certain direction.

"I said sorry. I'm so sorry," the girl said as she looked away from Rogue.

"Why say sorry?" Rogue asked.

"Because I was the reason why you're all bruised up."

Rogue just smiled a bit at the girl's response.

"Don't worry about that. By the way, the name's Rogue. Rogue Cheney," Rogue smiled.

"M-my name's L-Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy blushed.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-chan. Hey! I didn't know that we're already here," Rogue said.

Rogue finally stopped at a house. It was his house. Lucy looked at the house for a second and noticed that Rogue already took his hand away from hers. She kind of felt lonely when he did so.

"Come on in, Lucy-chan," Rogue said, giving some space for Lucy to go in through the gate. Lucy didn't think twice and just went in the house.

Rogue opened the door for Lucy and they were both been welcomed by Rogue's brothers.

"You're finally here, Rogue-niisan," Romeo said, coming out from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands.

Romeo dropped the sandwich when he saw his older brother bruised.

"Niisan! What happened to you?" Romeo said.

"I-It's noth…," Rogue said unfinished when he collapsed to the floor.

"Oh no! Rogue…" Lucy and Romeo shouted.

"Alzack-niisan, come here quick!" Romeo shouted.

Romeo's shouts were the last thing Rogue could hear before he finally went to sleep.

* * *

_**Rogue's dream…**_

"_Rogue…"_

"_Rogue, I just love the days I spent with you. I just wish I could spend more days with you."_

"_I also love spending my day with you…"_

_I was in a grass field. With her. We were lying on the ground. The sun was brightly shining on the fields. I think this may have been the last day I've been with her._

_We were both happy just by being with each other every single day. We would only meet after our classes were done. Everything was just peachy except the last day._

"_Rogue, I have to go now."_

"_Chotto! What do you mean by that? Will you be back?"_

"_I don't know when I'll be back. I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again."_

"_Wha…"_

"_Just remember this Rogue-kun… Just before you go to school on the first days, you should always wish for something before you go into school. You would never know that your wish may come true. Goodbye Rogue-kun."_

"_Chotto!"_

_End of Rogue's dream_

* * *

"Wait!" Rogue shouted, awaking from his dream.

As he awoke, he noticed that he was now placed on his comfortable bed with new clothes on. He looked around his room and spotted Lucy resting on his desk. He then averted his head from Lucy when he heard a knock on the door.

"Konbanwa Rogue-niisan! I see you're now okay. We brought some soup for you," Romeo said with Alzack behind him.

"What happened to me? And is Lucy alright?" Rogue asked.

"Well, you kinda collapsed when you arrived here with Lucy-neesan after you were carried here by Alzack-niisan, Lucy-neesan insisted to take care of you because of what you did to her a while ago. She even made some soup for you and for us and she even clothe you," Romeo explained as he placed the tray with soup, bread and milk on it.

"In short, Lucy-chan here is tired of taking care of you so she slept on your desk," Alzack rephrased.

"But why is she sleeping on the desk? You guys could have shown her to the guest room so that she can rest," Rogue said as he started on munching on the bread.

"Well, she insisted on not leaving your side until you wake up so she did," Romeo answered. "Well. I gotta go now Niisan. I still have some homework to do."

As soon as Romeo left, Alzack quickly went to Rogue's side.

"Tell me, have you been awake before we came in or you just woke up now?" Alzack whispered.

"I think I was awake a few seconds before you guys came in," Rogue plainly answered. "Why did you ask?"

"Are you sure you're telling the truth? Maybe you did something to Lucy-chan while she was asleep…hmmm," Alzack duck-faced his brother as he asked the suspicious question.

"What the heck!? Alzack, you got to be kidding me…" Rogue said as he pinched and pulled his brother's cheek.

With the pull on the cheek from his brother, Alzack started to pull the cheek from the older Cheney. As they continue on pulling each other's cheek, Lucy slowly awoken from her sleep.

"Hmm… hey, you two… what are you doing to each other?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Nothing," the two said simultaneously.

"Well, I think I should go now, Rogue," Alzack said as he quickly took off.

The room went into silent as the two were alone again. Both of them kept on looking at each other. Rogue looked at Lucy in a nonchalant way yet Lucy found his way of looking at her quite adorable. Unable to continue on looking at each other, Rogue started to eat his meal again. The room was now filled with the gulps and munches that came from Rogue.

"Um…" Lucy said, breaking the silence between them. "I hope you're okay now. I'm still sorry for what I did to you so I hope you didn't mind if I stayed here."

Lucy stared at the brown skirt that she was wearing while talking to the guy who saved her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now thanks to you," Rogue said as he sipped some soup.

"Glad to hear that! I hope you also didn't mind if I was the one who clothe and nursed you," Lucy said, blushing.

"As long if you weren't the one who change or saw my underwear, it's A-okay with me," Rogue said.

Realizing what he said, Rogue looked at Lucy's face. Lucy had a surprised expression on her face.

"N-never m-m-mind what I just said," Rogue said as he averted his head from the surprised Lucy.

"You know, Lucy, aside from my family and a friend, I think you are one of those people who took care of me. Unlike my brothers, I'm not much of a people person so not much people try to take care of me so I really appreciate what you did for me today," Rogue said, smiling as he looked at Lucy again.

Lucy was kind of shocked. She blinked a few times until she finally blushed. Lucy returned her attention to her skirt.

"Don't mention it Rogue-kun. It's the least I can do for you for what you did to me this afternoon," Lucy replied yet she was still looking at her skirt.

"Oh yeah… Do you mind if I ask you something Lucy-chan?" Rogue asked.

"Not all," Lucy responded.

"Can you tell me why does men were after you?" Rogue said as he drank some more of the soup.

"Well, it's kinda classified but to tell you in a short way, I'm… I'm the Mafia princess," Lucy said.

Rogue just simply nodded at Lucy's answer. After a few seconds, Rogue spurted out the soup he had drunk.

_*cough**cough*_"You're the Mafia princess!?" Rogue shouted in surprise.

* * *

**I have returned (OwO) ... *sigh* I wish what I write comes true...except the part for the Mafia parts only the romance ;) So how was the second chapter? Is it okay? I was on hiatus for a long time now and I think I would be semi-hiatus here again because I still have to draw a lot of things. I hope you guys understand (OwO)**

**...Review maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3: New Meat

**Chapter 3: New Meat**

"Wait… what's a mafia princess?" Rogue asked.

Lucy comedically fell of the chair. She couldn't believe that a guy who just shouted at the words 'mafia princess' but doesn't really knows the meaning of mafia princess.

"Let me explain. I think you may already know the Mafias, right? Well, in different countries in the world there are Mafias secretly living in it. The children of those Mafia leaders are called aristocrats. Aristocrats can be the next in line for their parent's place or even the place to lead the entire Mafia but only a few people could get a chance to become the next mafia boss. They have a chance if either the Mafia boss has no child to replace him or her or if the child has died… or was killed," Lucy explained.

"So the reason why those men were after you was because… you're the Mafia boss' only child!?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Um… yeah," Lucy said.

The room became silent yet again after their conversation. After a few minutes, Lucy stood up from the chair and was about to head for the door until she felt someone holding her hand.

"Chotto! Lucy, where do you think you're going?" Rogue asked as he gripped his hand onto Lucy's.

"Now you are okay, I think it's kinda best if I leave already so that your family won't be harm because of my stay here," Lucy explained unable to get out of the grip of Rogue.

"Baka! Lucy, I know we just met but I think you're safer being inside our house for the time being. Those bastards won't even dare going through all of the houses in Magnolia even if they are part of the Mafias," Rogue said.

Lucy was astonished. It seems like it has been ages since someone told her something like that. Being the respected princess and all, no one had even dared to shout or scold her.

"Gomen, Rogue-kun," Lucy said in a soft voice.

"It's okay. You should really stay until morning, okay?" Rogue said as he took a step out of his bed. But as he stepped out, he felt a slight pain in one of his side.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going Rogue?" Lucy said as she swiftly helped him settled down on his bed again.

"I was just gonna go to one of our vacant rooms so that I can prepare it for when you go to sleep," Rogue replied as he attempt to stand up again but was just push down by Lucy.

"No, you shouldn't really stand up yet while you have those kinds of injuries. I'll be okay just sleeping on that chair of yours!" Lucy persisted.

"Lucy, you're my guest. At least I can do is make you comfortable sleeping here," Rogue said as he gave out a small smile.

"But if I sleep in another room, who will help you out when you need help?" Lucy said.

"You're really persistent, aren't you?" Rogue sighed. "If you really want to sleep here, the least I can do is get a comfortable mattress for you to sleep on. You might get back pains sleeping on that chair."

Rogue then stood up from the bed and headed for a closet near his desk. He took a white mattress and a baby blue blanket out of the closet and put it on the side for awhile as he closed the closet door.

After that was done, he took hold of the mattress and laid it out on the floor and near his bed and then he also laid out the blanket above the mattress. He stood up and looked at what he did.

"Hmm… I wonder what's missing," Rogue asked himself.

He kept on looking at the laid out mattress until finally came into his mind. Lucy just kept on looking at what he did while sitting on Rogue's bed. Rogue took on of his pillows and put on the mattress.

"Here you go, Lucy," Rogue said as he presented his finished work.

Lucy giggled a little when she saw Rogue's reaction at his simple work.

"Thanks Rogue," Lucy said.

After what he did, Rogue went to his bed and sat next to Lucy. Both went silent after Rogue sat down.

"_I wonder what else I should talk to her," _Rogue thought.

Suddenly, Rogue got a glimpse at his unfinished dinner and it hit him.

"Lucy, have you even eaten dinner yet?" Rogue asked as he faced Lucy.

Lucy faced him and blushed when she noticed how close their faces were.

"N-no, I h-haven't eaten yet," Lucy stuttered as she quickly looked away.

"Hn? Why not? You shouldn't really skip out on important meals, don'tcha know?" Rogue said as he plainly looked at her. "If you want, just bring up your food here and you can eat with me."

"Okay," Lucy responded.

Lucy went out of the room and went downstairs.

As she arrived at the kitchen, she saw Romeo and Alzack eating their dinner while watching some TV. The two's attention went from the TV to Lucy when they suddenly heard footsteps.

"Hey there Lucy-neesan, how's Rogue-niisan?" Romeo asked.

"He's doing fine. He just wanted me to eat something so I just came by here to get some soup and go back upstairs," Lucy explained.

"Lucy-chan, if you want some milk and bread, too, it's with us," Alzack said.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she scooped some soup for her.

After getting some soup, she sat down on a chair next to Romeo.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Lucy asked as she stared at both siblings.

"Sure," both siblings said in unison.

"It's about your brother," Lucy said.

"What about him?" Alzack asked.

_**-After a few minutes later-**_

Rogue just sat on his bed, eating.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Rogue said as he munched on his bread.

"Sorry for making you wait, Rogue-kun," Lucy said as she entered the room.

"It's okay. Just come over here and let's eat together," Rogue said.

Lucy settled herself on the mattress and began eating. As the two ate, they finally talked to each other without pausing. Lucy just suddenly felt comfortable with Rogue as they continued on talking to each other.

"You know, Rogue, this is my very first time sleeping over at another person's house," Lucy confessed.

"Really? I thought being a mafia princess, I was kinda sure that a lot of people invites you to sleepovers," Rogue said in a surprised tone.

"Well, it isn't easy being the mafia princess, that's for sure. If anyone who's really close to a person like me, may have a possibility that they can be killed or used. There were some invites but I choose not to go because of their safety," Lucy said.

Rogue felt a little sad for Lucy's past.

"At least, you have you're family with you," Rogue said as he tried to cheer her up.

"I guess so. They still care for me and love me especially my big brother," Lucy said as she gave out a small smile.

After that brief conversation, the two continued on eating and talking as if they've known each other for a long time. The two continued on talking until their foods were gone. It was nearly 10:30 when they finally finished their talk.

"Rogue…," Lucy said.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked.

Both of them were now lying on their beds, looking blankly at the dimmed ceiling.

"I'm so glad that I met you today," Lucy said.

"Me, too. I'm glad that I was the one who saved you this afternoon," Rogue said.

Rogue took a quick glimpse at Lucy and was kind of surprise to see the girl asleep. He just looked at her for awhile. He has to admit she looks really cute under the moonlight that was illuminating through the glass window.

"Good night Lucy," Rogue said before he finally went to bed.

_**~~~~The next day~~~~**_

Rogue woke up really early the next day. It wasn't even shining outside. Rogue sat up on his bed and looked down to see if Lucy was still asleep and to his surprise, Lucy was gone.

Rogue quickly jumped out of his bed despite of his injuries, just to make sure that Lucy was still in the house.

"Raois! Where do you think you're going?" shouted by a 40-year old woman who was sitting on one of the counter seats.

Rogue stiffened. It has been a long time since he heard that name. His **real **name.

"M-mom!?" Rogue stuttered as he faced his mother.

She has white and clear skin, wavy, dark purple hair that complimented her brown eyes and she was wearing a short, white nightgown under her blue bathrobe.

"Mom, why are you still here?" Rogue asked.

"Is there something wrong with me being in my own house?" Mrs. Cheney said but a little lower than her first tone.

"N-no ma'am," Rogue said.

"But…"

"But what, Raois?" Mrs. Cheney asked.

"Have you seen a blonde girl walked out of our house even a little while ago?" Rogue said in a worried tone.

"Yes actually," Mrs. Cheney said in a softer tone. "And I'm actually proud of what you did for her, Raois. Doing all that just to keep her safe. You really remind me of your father."

Mrs. Cheney hugged her son very tight. It has been actually a long time since Rogue was hugged by his mother and it felt really nice. Not to mention that she was proud of him for what he did and also that he reminded her of his husband.

"_If only you're here to see this, Skiadrum. You're son is really becoming like you,"_ Mrs. Cheney thought.

She continued on hugging Rogue until Rogue finally felt the pain of his injuries again. Mrs. Cheney quickly let go of her son when she started to hear him murmuring in pain.

"My, oh, my, Lucy did mention to me that you were injured badly because of what you did just to protect her. With those kinds of injuries, I say you better stay here until next week," Mrs. Cheney said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"But mom…" Rogue protested.

"No buts, Raois. I won't accept your excuses this time. Even Lucy told me to let you rest for awhile," Mrs. Cheney said.

Rogue could only sigh to his mom's order. He couldn't really object to what she says. He won't even dare.

_**~~~~After a week~~~~**_

"I can finally go to school," Rogue said to himself as he walked to the Sabertooth class.

It has been a week since the first day and Rogue has already missed 4 days of the week. Rogue begged his mom a lot of times for him to go back. It took him some time but at least he's now at school even if he has a few injuries left.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted at his best friend as he put his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"Hey Sting! How's it been? Has anything happen while I was gone?" Rogue said.

"Well, aside from girls being worried about your absence, there's a new meat who arrived just last week," Sting smirked. "She's a real beauty and she already befriended almost everyone here in Sabertooth."

"Really? It seems like you have a new target, eh, Sting?" Rogue said a little interested.

"Maybe but I think a girl like her may already have a boyfriend," Sting said as he put his hands behind his neck. "Oh, wait, here she comes!"

Sting pointed at the girl who just went in the class. Rogue turned around and was completely surprised.

"Hey, Sting-kun," the girl smiled.

The girl walked towards Sting and Rogue and gave both boys a sweet smile.

"Good morning Rogue-kun. I hope you're okay now," the girl said.

"Lucy!? You're the new student?" Rogue said, shocked.

* * *

**It's been a month, right?(OwO) I'm sorry for the wait minna~  
**

**Just got a little lazy and busy... I hope I satisfy you guys with this new chapter (OwO) I'm gonna work on the new chapter a lil later.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like it? How about a review? Bye-nee! (OwO)**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet my parents

**Chapter 4: Meet my parents**

"_Lucy!? You're the new student?" Rogue said, shocked._

* * *

"Yep!" Lucy smiled.

"So you two already know each other?" Sting asked. "That's not fair Rogue. You should have mention to me that you met a real beauty before I did."

Rogue just ignored what Sting just said and he just quickly took hold of Lucy's hands and dragged her out of the room. Rogue and Lucy were given weird stares as they past every student in the Sabertooth section.

Rogue continued on dragging Lucy until they arrived at the rooftop where no one could hear or see what they're going to talk about. Rogue quickly closed the door so that no one will come out.

"Is there a problem, Rogue-kun?" Lucy asked.

Rogue sighed before he started to talk.

"Lucy, why are you here?" Rogue said, having a serious look on his face.

"Why? Do you have a problem with me being here in your school?" Lucy questioned. Lucy kinda felt hurt when she was questioned by Rogue about her presence in the school.

"I don't have a problem, actually. I'm just worried that some people will try to find and kidnap you again. This school isn't for the wealthy people so it's not the school's responsibility if you may get kidnap or killed," Rogue explained.

"B-but… I wanna stay near you," Lucy fidgeted.

Rogue was completely speechless yet he still has some questions in his mind that he wants to ask so he continued talking after a brief moment.

"Why me? And how did you know which school I go to? Don't tell me you use some of your people to know where I go to," Rogue said as he crossed both of his arms in front of his chest.

"Actually, I used the second best option to know your school's whereabouts," Lucy said.

"Second best? And what would that be?" Rogue asked.

"Your brothers," Lucy chimed.

* * *

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

"So what about him?" Alzack asked.

"Can I know which school he goes to?" Lucy asked.

"He goes to the same school as we do," Romeo answered.

"Oh. Which school would that be?" Lucy asked again.

"Fiore Academy. It's a private school located at the Eastern part of Magnolia. Why did you ask Lucy?" Alzack said, drinking a glass of milk.

"Well, I was thinking of transferring there," Lucy answered.

"Really, neechan?" Romeo asked in excitement.

"Is the reason why you want to transfer there is because you want to get closer with Rogue?" Alzack teased.

Lucy blushed at what Alzack just said.

"Really? It's because of him? I was just trying to tease you," Alzack said.

"Well, I just think that if I go to a normal school, I won't get into too much trouble," Lucy explained as she fidgeted her fingers.

"Is that so? Well, I think it's a good idea for you to transfer but what about your parents' opinion about this?" Alzack said.

"I'll take care of that myself," Lucy smiled. "Thanks for telling me. I gotta go back now. Rogue's waiting for me."

_**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**_

* * *

"Those guys can't really keep a secret about me," Rogue said, a bit annoyed.

"I should have asked you myself, shouldn't I?" Lucy said.

"Hn… it's fine if you asked my brothers but you should at least try asking me first before asking other people," Rogue said. "How did you convince your parents anyway?"

"Well, it wasn't really easy for me to do so but I still did it," Lucy explained.

* * *

_**~~~~Another Flashback~~~~**_

"Lucy, do you know what you're trying to do?" Jude said.

Lucy didn't respond to her father's question. She just stayed quiet until it was a good time for her to answer back.

"You know, that if I transfer you to another school someone might try to kidnap you again," Jude reasoned out to his daughter.

"Dear, your mother and I only want you to be safe. Now that you told us about the kidnapping, I'll report to the school to hire extra people to guard you," Jude said.

"Dad, even if you made them hire extra guards, there still a possibility for me to be captured," Lucy said.

"And transferring you to a new school will not?" Jude answered back.

"It won't! There's a student there who saved me yesterday while I was being chased after the kidnappers. He even defeated them one by one," Lucy reasoned out to her stubborn father.

Jude was intrigued to hear the said boy so he didn't said a word just yet.

"After he defeated them, he even let me stay at his place so that I won't get in trouble again. He just met me and he risked his own life for me to be safe," Lucy continued. "And also, if I'm studying at Fiore Academy, I'll be like a normal girl than being known as the mafia princess. It will be a perfect disguise."

"I see. Okay Lucy, you've convinced me but there will be conditions for you to be transferred," Jude offered.

"What will that be?" Lucy asked.

"Two conditions, actually. The first one is that we must meet this boy immediately and the second one is that he must be always there to guard you, okay?" Jude said.

Lucy was having second thoughts on this. She wasn't really sure if Rogue would be able to accept her father's conditions but Lucy had faith in Rogue so she accepted her father's conditions.

_**~~~~End of Flasback~~~~**_

* * *

"Okay," Rogue said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Lucy said in confusion.

"I'll accept you father's conditions so that you can stay here. So you can have a normal life for once," Rogue smiled.

"Rogue…," Lucy said being overjoyed.

"Thank you very much, Rogue," Lucy said as she hugged Rogue.

Rogue blushed at Lucy's sudden gesture but he still hugged her back. It was a good thing that no one was around to see them. But that thought was erased when the door was opened by someone.

"Good thing I got a spare key to the rooftop. Oi Rogue, whe…," Sting stopped as he saw the two hugging each other.

The three went silent as they didn't know what to do next.

"Gomenesai. This must be the wrong rooftop and you must be just Rogue and Lucy's look-alikes," Sting said, closing the door.

After a few minutes, Sting opened it again.

"What the heck are you two doing!? And why did you lock the door, Rogue!?" Sting said while pointing at the two.

Lucy let go of Rogue and started to explain to Sting.

"And you see, I just tripped and fell into his hands," Lucy said, finishing her explanation.

"Okay, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Lucy-chan," Sting said.

"_Hey Lucy, we should invite Sting when I go to your house to meet your parents so that he won't get curious again," _Rogue whispered to Lucy.

"_Good idea,"_ Lucy whispered back.

"By the way, Sting would you and Rogue like to come to my house this evening? I would like you to meet my family since you're both my closest friends here," Lucy said.

"Sure thing Lucy," Sting answered quickly.

"I'll come with you, too," Rogue said.

"Great! Well, we should get going now before we're late for class," Lucy said heading towards the door.

* * *

_**~~~~Timeskip~~~~**_

"We should get going now, shouldn't we?" Lucy said, finishing packing her things.

"I'm set. How about you, Rogue?" Sting said.

"You two go ahead at the gate. I need to inform my brothers that I won't be eating at our place tonight," Rogue said.

"Okay," both Sting and Lucy said.

* * *

It has been 15 minutes since Sting and Lucy were waiting for Rogue to go out of the school. Sting was getting impatient if it weren't for Lucy, he had already bailed.

"Where the heck is Rogue?" Sting whined for nth time.

After that last whine, Rogue suddenly appeared.

"I'm really sorry for being late. I had to find Romeo and Alzack," Rogue said, catching his breath.

"Then why didn't you contact them through your cellphone?" Sting asked.

"Romeo left his at home as usual and Alzack's phone is in silent mode but don't worry, I found them and told them already. We should go now, right?" Rogue said.

Both blondes just nodded and the three started to walk to Lucy's house. On their way to the Heartfilia house, Sting suddenly thought of a question.

"I almost forgot. How did you two even meet?" Sting asked.

Both went stiffened. They didn't really think this through.

"Um… w-we…," Lucy stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse.

"We met a bookstore. She almost fell down with the tons of book she was carrying so I help her out. We talk for a little while and that's the story how we met," Rogue said nonchalantly.

"Okay then," Sting said.

"We're here!" Lucy said, stopping the two boys.

Both boys had the same expression as they laid their eyes on Lucy's house.

"What are you two waiting for?" Lucy asked as she walked in to the now open gate.

"Coming Luce," Sting said, snapping out.

As they were finally inside, Rogue and Sting were more amazed. The furniture of the house was a mixture of modern and antique. Chandeliers were hung up on the ceiling and exquisite paintings were hung on the walls. As they entered the house, they were welcomed by two lines of maids.

"Wow, Lucy! I never really knew that you were this rich," Sting said, being impressed.

"Not really," Lucy said. "Let's go to my room for awhile. My parents won't be arriving until another 30 minutes."

The two just agreed to her and followed her until they arrived at Lucy's room. When Lucy opened the door, it was somehow the same style as downstairs but it had a little mixture of an ordinary teenage girl's room. Sting, without hesitation, jumped on Lucy's bed and was quite glad to do so.

"Lucy, you're bed is really soft and it… it _smells_ just like _you_," Sting said.

Lucy blushed when Sting said that sentence.

The room went quiet. Lucy didn't really know how to respond to Sting's sudden compliment. Rogue was just simply sitting on Lucy's white couch on the side, not saying a single word ever since he came in. The silence continued on until there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, hime," a pink-haired maid said as she poked in from the door.

"Uh… is there something wrong, Virgo?" Lucy asked as she looked at the maid.

"Nothing at all but I just want to inform you that your parents are here earlier than usual," Virgo said.

"I see. Well, we'll be there in a little while," Lucy said.

The pink-haired maid bowed to Lucy and left the room.

"We shouldn't keep your parents waiting. It's better if we already meet them right now," Rogue said, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah," Lucy respond.

As they arrive downstairs, they spotted Virgo again. She looked like she was waiting for them to go down. When Virgo saw the three coming down, she pointed to a room. It was the dining room. The three didn't have to ask her anything; they just walk past by Virgo and went straight to the dining room. As Lucy opened the doors of the dining room, they were welcomed by a huge buffet in front of them. Three chandeliers lit up on the ceiling. On the end of the buffet table, Lucy's parents were quietly sitting and waiting for them. The three walked to the other side so that they can eat near Lucy's parents.

"Welcome Lucy's friends. I'm Lucy's mother, Layla," Layla said, smiling and waving at them.

Layla was a complete look-alike of her daughter. They had the same hair color, the same skin tone and the same eyes. The only difference between them right now were the hairstyles since Lucy's hair was tied into a small ponytail to the right side of her head while the rest of her hair were loose free meanwhile Layla's hair was tied into a bun. It made Rogue and Sting stare at Layla for quite some time.

"What are you two still standing up for?" Jude asked.

The two boys were unaware that Lucy had already sat down, leaving them both standing.

"As you may already know, I'm Lucy's father, Jude," Jude said.

Jude looked like a middle aged man who had a trimmed beard above his mouth and had a rather serious face when compared to his wife.

"Now that we introduced ourselves, may you two tell us what your names are?" Layla asked nicely.

"I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe," Sting introduced.

"I'm Rogue Cheney, ma'am," Rogue said.

"What cute names. It really suits for two handsome, young lads," Layla chimed.

"_Lucy didn't only inherit her mom's looks. She even got her attitude,"_ Rogue thought to himself.

"Since the introductions are done, we should eat now," Jude said.

* * *

_**~~~~After eating~~~~**_

"That was the most delicious food I ever eaten. Thanks a lot for inviting us, Lucy," Sting said.

"It's no problem at all, Sting. I've always wanted my parents to meet you two," Lucy smiled.

"If you can excuse me, I would like to talk to Rogue in private," Jude said, standing up from his seat.

Rogue didn't ask a single question since he already knows why Lucy's father wanted to talk to him in private. Rogue just followed Jude out of the dining room.

"I wonder what that was about," Sting said to himself.

"Oh, Sting. Don't mind them. Have some chocolate cake while waiting," Layla said, trying to distract Sting's thoughts.

"Aye!" Sting said, raising his hand as if he was trying to answer a teacher's question.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rogue just continued on following Jude until they arrive to a room. When they entered the room, Rogue was quite amazed with the books that were stored in the room. He presumed it was the Heartfilia's private library. Inside the library, there was a portrait. It was a beautiful picture of a family. Rogue took a closer look and saw that it was the Heartfilias who were in the portrait. Lucy, Layla and Jude were there but there was another guy in it, too.

"_That guy must be Lucy's big brother. They do have some similarities with each other," _Rogue thought.

Rogue's thoughts were interrupted when Jude started to talk.

"You're the one who saved my daughter, right?" Jude asked.

Jude was now currently standing in front of a huge window. The window had a great view of the starry night outside and because of the moon's light, the room didn't really need lights to see.

"Yes sir," Rogue answered.

"Then you must already know about my daughter's status, right?" Jude asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, she told me while she was spending a night at my house," Rogue answered.

"How about the conditions?" Jude asked again.

"She told me at school just this morning and I accept both conditions," Rogue said nonchalantly.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Jude asked.

"I'm fully aware of my actions. I would accept this for Lucy's sake," Rogue said.

"I hope you know what you're talking about, Rogue," Jude warned.

"I already know what I should do. I'll protect and keep Lucy safe so that she can finally have a normal life," Rogue answered back.

Jude just smiled at Rogue's words. Rogue was really persistent on protecting Lucy. Not much ordinary people would accept this conditions if it was for a person like Lucy.

"That will be all, Rogue. You can go back now to your friends," Jude said, turning around from Rogue's presence.

"Just so you know, Mr. Heartfilia, I'll even risk my life so that she can finally be free from her lonely past," Rogue said before going out of the door.

When Rogue left the library, Jude spoke.

"He really reminds me of you… Leo," Jude said to himself as he watched the moon.

* * *

As Rogue returned to the dining room, he was surprised at what he was looking at. Sting was on the floor, begging for help.

"Rogue… please get me out of here… they're keeping on feeding me," Sting said as he crawled down the floor.

"Ugh…," Rogue just kept on pointing at Sting as he was looking at Lucy and her mother.

"Gomenesai Sting-kun. I think I overdid it this time," Layla giggled.

Lucy walked towards the two and bent over to Sting so that she can help him stand.

"I think it's time for you and Sting to go home now. I'll lend you two one of drivers so you won't stumble on the way home," Lucy said as she was eyeing at Sting.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy," Rogue said.

* * *

"Rogue… are we there yet?" Sting said unconsciously.

"Baka! We just arrived at the car," Rogue said as he was carrying his friend.

"Goodbye Rogue. Sting," Lucy said as she closed the door for Rogue.

On their way home, Sting was getting a little dizzy not only because of the food he ate earlier but it was also because of his motion sickness. Rogue also had the same motion sickness but he wasn't like a wreck when compared to Sting. Rogue just kept on looking at the moon to subside his motion sickness. As he looked at outside of the window, he suddenly remembered the portrait that he saw at the library.

"_I think I'll ask Lucy who exactly was that guy in the portrait," _Rogue thought.

* * *

**There you go minna! I finally finished the new chapter...I hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. As much as I enjoy getting new reviews, I would at least let you know that if I get another complaint about my story being too short my only excuse is it's really hard for me to make a story if I don't have an inspiration to do it. In the last chapter, I apologize if it is short but my only excuse for the shortness is because I have a life out of the computer and I want to enjoy it. Again, I'm sorry if my sorry doesn't sound like a sorry at all. **

**.  
**

**That's all...Reviews anyone? (OwO)**


	5. Chapter 5: Relatives

**Chapter 5: Relatives  
**

Rogue yawned as he and his brothers walked towards the school's entrance.

"Niisan, you must be really tired of dragging Sting last night, aren't you?" Romeo asked as he noticed his brother's tired eyes.

Rogue remembered the tiring experience he had to do last night. Lucy's driver just told the two boys that there was an unfinished road in front of them so the car can't drive through. The driver had to tell Rogue that he'll just have to carry Sting to his house and he'll just wait for Rogue to come back. Rogue had to walk for an hour just for Sting to get home and plus an extra 30 minutes for him to get back to the car. When he arrive at home, he went straight to bed without changing his clothes and leaving his door open.

"Ugh…damn that Sting! Because of him, I had to wake up early to do my homework," Rogue complained.

"I feel so sorry for you, niisan," Romeo said.

As they arrive inside the school, they were greeted by Lucy. She was just standing by the shoe lockers when they met.

"Good morning, Cheney brothers," Lucy greeted.

"Please don't call us that," the three said in unison.

"Gomen," Lucy giggled.

"Well, we have to go in ahead of you, Rogue," Alzack said, pushing Romeo to the stairs.

"What was that about?" Rogue wondered.

The two were now left alone. No one was there but them. It was early in the morning so not much students have arrived yet. Rogue went to his shoe locker and took out his shoes and replacing them with his other shoes. Lucy was just quietly looking at him by the sides.

"So Rogue, what did my father talk to you about last night?" Lucy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing much. I just accepted his conditions and that's all, I guess," Rogue said recalling everything that happen last night.

"Is that so?" Lucy said.

Was that all that happen last night? Rogue thought of the things that happen while he was in their private library. The only thing that he could remember is their short talk and that portrait. Yes, that portrait. He almost forgot about it.

"Hey, Lucy," Rogue said.

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Rogue asked.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" Lucy said.

"Well, it was about last night. I saw something and I just wanna…," Rogue stopped when someone interrupted them.

"Hey there Lucy-chan," Sting said as he put his arm around her.

"O-oh, good morning Sting-kun," Lucy said.

"What were you two talking about while I wasn't here?" Sting asked, still not getting his arm from her shoulder.

"Well-," Rogue explained but was interrupted again.

"Hey! Sting-kun, you forgot your lunchbox," someone shouted.

The three turned around and found a boy running towards them. He was carrying a lunchbox in his hand and a bag at the other. The boy had spiky, red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing Fiore Academy's official school uniform.

"Sting-kun, you almost forgot your lunch," the boy said, smiling.

"Thanks a lot, Lector," Sting said, getting his lunch from the boy.

"No problem, Sting-kun," Lector smiled.

Lector's attention on Sting was then averted when he noticed the other two people at Sting's back.

"Hey there, Rogue," Lector waved.

"Nice to see you again, Lector," Rogue said as he walked towards him and messed Lector's hair.

Lector than looked at Lucy and asked, "You must be Lucy then."

"Yes but how did you know my name?" Lucy asked.

"My big brother always talked about you and sometimes he dreams of you," Lector answered.

"Aniki?" Lucy said, confused.

"Ehehe… I think you said enough, Lector," Sting said as he covered Lector's mouth. "Lucy, I want you to meet my little brother, Lector."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you then, Lector," Lucy smiled.

Lector removed Sting's hand from his mouth and gave Lucy a wide grin.

"My brother sure does have good taste in girls. I like you," Lector said.

Sting just blushed at his brother's embarrassing words.

"You better get going now," Sting said, pushing Lector away.

As he pushed his brother, Lector turned around and waved goodbye to Lucy. Lucy did the same to him.

"Seems like Sting's already all over you," Rogue said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lucy asked.

"No, not all," Rogue answered. "It just means that Sting is falling for you."

"He is?" Lucy blushed.

"Well, who wouldn't? You are quite gorgeous, don't you know?" Rogue said walking passed Lucy.

Lucy blushed even more when Rogue complimented her straightforwardly. Rogue didn't even realize what he said and he just kept on walking with Lucy following him. The two continued on walking until they reached Sting. Lucy's blush diminished when she notices the Sabertooth symbol.

"So your brother is a Sabertooth student, too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah but he's two years younger than us," Sting said, still pushing Lector.

"See you later, Lucy," Lector said.

"See ya," Lucy replied.

While the three were talking, another person appeared again. This time it was a girl. Lucy was surprised to what she was seeing. The girl was hugging Rogue very tight and the worst part, for Lucy that is, was that Rogue was completely okay with it. He didn't have any negative reaction to the girl's action.

"Good morning, Rogue-kun," the girl said.

"Good morning to you to, Fro," Rogue smiled.

He was even smiling. Lucy was stiffened at this sight.

"_Can she be an old friend? Maybe his ex? That couldn't be it. If she was then why are they being mushy with each other?" _Lucy thought.

While Rogue was busy with Fro, Sting was the only one who noticed Lucy's sudden behavior and he smirked at the idea that she was clearly jealous. It's now his chance.

"Hey, Lucy," Sting said, putting his arm around her again.

"Y-yeah?" Lucy said, snapping out.

"Do you wanna go ahead to class while those two catch up with each other?" Sting asked as he pointed the other two.

Listening to Sting's question, Lucy was looking at the two people while clasping both of her hands. Lucy felt something strange happening to her heart but she doesn't know what it is.

"O-okay Sting," Lucy answered, still looking at Rogue and the girl.

"C'mon then," Sting said, not removing his hand around her.

As the two walked away, Lucy took a quick glimpse at Rogue and was saddened at Rogue's expression for the other girl. Sting noticed this but he didn't bother to tell Lucy as he just continued to walk with her.

"By the way, I'm really sorry for last night, Sting," Lucy said out of the blue.

"Hn? What for?" Sting asked.

"For what my mom did to you. She just forcibly made you eat all of those desserts last night," Lucy said.

"Is that all? I actually don't mind. Those desserts were really yummy so it was worth it," Sting smiled.

Lucy just gave Sting a gentle smile.

As the two kept on walking, some students spotted them and started to gossip.

"Isn't that the new student in the third year level from the Sabertooth section?" someone whispered.

"Yeah, I heard that her name's Lucy," another student said.

"I also heard from a reliable source that she's the only girl who caught both of the dragons' eyes," said by another.

"Well, who wouldn't? Just look at her. She's gorgeous," replied the first student.

As some students continued on gossiping, a person walked up to them.

"I would very much appreciate if you people will stop gossiping about my friends," said the person.

The students who were gossiping turned around and were very much shocked at who the person was. It was Rufus Lohr, a close friend of whom they were gossiping of.

"H-hai! Gomenesai Rufus-sempai!" the group of students bowed.

"Okay, okay! You people can move along now. Just don't let me or any other people catch you guys gossiping about those three ever again or else," Rufus said as he glare at the younger students.

The other students nodded and started to run as far away from Rufus. Rufus wasn't a good friend of Sting and Rogue for nothing. Rufus was also known in school but not only for his good looks but also for his memory. Mess with him and you'll get the humiliation of a lifetime.

"Oi! Rufus, what are you standing here for?" Rogue asked as he walked closer to Rufus.

"Hn? Good morning Rogue. I was just on my way to class, what are you doing here?" Rufus asked.

"The same as you. I just met up with Fro though," Rogue answered.

"I see. So how is she? It's been quite awhile since I last saw Frosch," Rufus said.

"She's fine. Happy as ever and that's what I love about her. Let's get going now before the halls will get crowded by other people," Rogue said as he walked pass by Rufus.

"I see. I'll remember what you just said right now so I won't ask you again," Rufus said as he started to walk.

* * *

It wasn't long enough until the two boys were finally at their classroom. There were only a few people inside their room so Rogue was quite happy with the small noise inside of the classroom. He and Rufus just quietly walked to their seats and left their bags there after doing that, they headed for Sting and Lucy.

"Why the heck did you two left me there?" Rogue said, crossing his arms.

"You were having too much fun with Fro and we didn't want to disturb you," Sting answered.

"Well, you guys could at least tell me that you wanted to go ahead," Rogue said.

"We're really sorry about that, Rogue. You just didn't come into our minds when we left," Lucy said.

Rogue went silent after hearing Lucy's words.

"C'mon Rogue. Lucy's just kidding. I just kinda dragged Lucy here so that's why we didn't tell you," Sting explained.

"Okay…whoa—" Rogue said as he was yet again hugged.

"Hi Rogue-kun!" said the same girl as before.

"Fro, why are you here?" Rogue asked as his face was facing the floor.

"Just wanted to see you again. I even brought Lector with me," Fro said as she was still hugging Rogue.

"Hello!" Lector said as he popped in from the corridors.

Lucy just kept her mouth hanging at the scene. Why could Rogue let a girl who looks two years younger than them hug him like that in public? Lucy just couldn't believe it but she shouldn't be even feeling that way in the first place.

* * *

The whole day Lucy had no chance to talk to Rogue like she usually does. Every time she had a chance she was just interrupted by Fro by either hugging or appearing next to Rogue. Even during their recess Fro was with them at the rooftop. Seeing that she has no chance to continue her conversation with Rogue, she just sat by with Sting and Lector during their current break.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Lector said as he was holding a sushi near his mouth.

"Hm? Oh, no… there's nothing wrong at all, Lector," Lucy said, reassuring Lector.

"Though you kinda look troubled but if you say there's nothing wrong, I'll believe you," Lector said as he munched on the sushi.

Just when Lector was eating his sushi, one of his classmates appeared and was asking his and Fro's assistance.

"Oh man! Why of all people, we have to be chosen to go?" Lector complained, packing his lunch box.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Rogue-kun. See you later," Fro smiled.

Suddenly, Frosch was surprised when her hand was gripped by someone. It was Lector. Frosch looked up to him and saw him grinned.

"C'mon Fro!" Lector said as he started to run with Fro.

"*sigh*Those two never changed at all. Still oblivious as usual," Rogue commented.

"What do you mean by that, Rogue?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Lector and Frosch has been close since they were little because of us," Sting explained.

"Since I'm Fro's cousin and Lector's Sting's younger brother, those two have always followed us so eventually they got along and in our point of views, those two have developed a tight bond during the past years but they're too oblivious to even know it themselves," Rogue further explained.

"I see…wait a minute!? You're Fro's cousin?" Lucy said, shocked.

"Yeah! I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Rogue said.

"_I don't know why but I feel my heart is getting lighter now. It was just a misunderstanding after all," _Lucy thought.

"Since we're talking about families right now, can you tell me who the guy was in the portrait?" Rogue asked.

"Guy? What guy?" Lucy asked.

"The guy in the portrait. It was displayed in your library," Rogue said.

"Oh that…it seems like you finally saw him. That guy you're talking about was my older brother," Lucy said, her voice getting softer.

"So you have an older brother, eh? Wait, did you just say _was_?" Sting asked.

"Yeah…to tell you the truth, my aniki already passed away…just last year," Lucy said, tears threatened to fall. "It was all my fault. He died because of me. Loki-niisan died because of me."

Both boys felt like jerks for even asking Lucy those questions.

"I'm really sorry for asking, Lucy," Rogue whispered as he sat next to her and put his hand around her. "You don't have to stop yourself from crying. Just cry until you feel okay. I'll just be with you, always know that, Lucy."

It's been a long time since someone told her something like that. If she can remember, Loki was the last person who said the same exact words to her. She started to cry as she placed her head onto Rogue's shoulder. Rogue just sat there, comforting her while Sting sat quietly while glancing at Rogue and Lucy.

"_I'm also sorry, Lucy-chan,"_ Sting thought.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Well, I __updated as soon as I thought...maybe because of I kinda felt like doing something and since I was too lazy to color one of my fan arts, I thought of doing this. Really sorry if it's a bit shorter than the last chapter but I still made it to 2000+ words even without the author's note. (OwO) From now on, I'll be doing 2000 or above words in every chapter to satisfy all of you._

**.**

**.**

_By the way, there's only one person who guessed what really happened to Leo/Loki. Congrats! (OwO) But I'm not actually yet done with Lucy's story about Loki so I think there'll be a chapter with the whole story...I really feel sorry for what I did with Sting._

_Reviews, anyone? I'll appreciate it. BTW check out my new story, **50**__**Memories.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting for the first time

_After reading the chapter, please read the Author's Note below. (OwO)_

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy~ This chapter contains hints ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting for the first time**

It has now been two months since the first day of school has began and so far nothing has went wrong for Rogue or Lucy. Both of their lives went on being peaceful so far. Every time when Rogue and Lucy would hang out or go somewhere they would invite Sting to come along. The past two months made the three to become closer with each other. Every single day they would be together but not this day.

"Ne? Sting and Rogue are both sick?" Lucy said, surprised.

"I'm afraid so. They just texted me last night to tell you about their conditions," Rufus said.

"Thanks…wait, what's your name again?" Lucy said.

Rufus took a few seconds before he finally realize what Lucy just said.

"We've been classmates for two months and you still don't know my name?" Rufus said as he started to emote at the nearby corner.

Lucy doesn't really know who Rufus because she never really talked to the other boys in her class yet she still felt bad for not even taking the time to know their names.

"I'm really sorry that I don't know your name," Lucy said as she walked near him. "Do you mind if I could ask for it now?"

Rufus slowly took a glimpse at Lucy and murmured, "It's Rufus."

"Hn? Do you mind saying that again to me?" Lucy asked.

"It's Rufus Lohr," Rufus finally spoke out.

Lucy smiled when she finally heard his name.

"Nice to meet you again, Rufus. Again, I'm sorry for not knowing your name," Lucy said.

"It's actually okay, Lucy," Rufus said as he stood up.

When they finally cleared things up, both went back to their chairs as if nothing happened between them. It was still a bit too early for classes to start so both students just remained on sitting on their chairs while other students just made the room noisy. It was the first day that Lucy doesn't have anyone to talk to since she usually hangs out with Rogue and Sting before, during and after school. She never really tried to connect with her other classmates though she knows some girls in her class but she wasn't that close with them.

Lucy just continued on sitting on her chair without nothing to do but watch her other classmates talking and laughing. She felt like she was back to her old life again. It saddened her to even think about the past.

Rufus noticed Lucy's sudden behavior and unlike in his memories, Lucy was definitely acting different. He may even know why she's acting differently. In order to prove his suspicions, he went nearer to Lucy. He was currently sitting next to her yet she still hasn't felt his presence.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Rufus asked.

"Hmnn… oh, it's you, Rufus. There's nothing wrong," Lucy said, denying the truth.

"You know you can't lie to me, right?" Rufus said in a serious tone. "I've already memorize the way you say the truth so there's no way you can lie to me."

"I see. Wait, what do you mean by memorize? Have you been stalking me?" Lucy asked.

Rufus just laughed at Lucy's reaction.

"Haha… you really don't know much about me, do you, Lucy?" Rufus said, still laughing.

Lucy really hates to admit it but she really doesn't know that much about Rufus at all and the reason why she doesn't want to admit it is because Rufus might emote again.

"The truth is Lucy, in the past years that I was a student here in Fiore Academy, I'm always known as the Memory Maker," Rufus said.

"Memory Maker? What's that? Some kind of supernatural power?" Lucy asked again.

"Don't mind that for now so tell me, what's the matter?" Rufus said.

"Does it really show that I have some kind of problem?" Lucy asked.

"To some people, maybe not but I'm not some people, am I?" Rufus asked. " Sting and Rogue talk about you whenever they're with me and I have to admit that I do watch your every moves but it's not only you, I also do that to mostly everyone so I already know what you look like when you're down."

Lucy doesn't really know how to respond to what he just said.

"It seems like I can't escape from your question then," Lucy sighed. "My problem is that I just feel kinda lonely when Rogue or Sting isn't with me. I've never been shy before but it's still a little rude to talk to someone who you're not close to."

Rufus clearly understands what Lucy's going through so he thought of an idea to solve Lucy's problem. He stood up from the chair and held Lucy's hand.

"How about today you meet some new people? What do you say?" Rufus said, leaning close to Lucy's face.

Without hearing Lucy's answer, Rufus dragged Lucy to a bunch of girls who were just talking and sitting around. When they came near them, Lucy went nearer to Rufus like a little girl.

"Why hello there, Rufus and Lucy! What do you want from us?" asked by one of the girls.

"I just find out that Lucy here doesn't really know you girls, so do you mind making her feel more welcome in Sabertooth? It is still her first year here in Fiore Academy and she doesn't have many friends yet," Rufus replied.

"Lucy, you could have just approach to us if you want to make friends with us," said by another girl.

"I just didn't know how to approach you guys. Sorry," Lucy said, releasing her grip from Rufus's hand.

"It's alright. We'll be taking her off your hands for now, Rufus," said by another girl who started to drag Lucy to a chair near them.

As soon as Lucy was seated, most of the girls just started to ask about her life with Rogue and Sting. Before he could walk away, Rufus stood there and watched Lucy's expression. She was becoming happy again. The thought that he was the one who made her happy again really lightened his spirits. It has been a long time since he helped someone out.

After 20 minutes, their homeroom teacher appeared with test papers in his hands. Everyone quickly went to their seats and greeted the teacher. When Lucy and the others sat down, something caught Lucy's attention. It was Rufus. He was currently sitting next to her.

"_Hey Rufus, why are you sitting next to me? Jiemma-sensei might scold you for sitting there," _Lucy whispered.

"_Don't worry I have a plan if he does catches me,"_ Rufus whispered.

"Stop whispering you two!" Jiemma shouted as he threw a chalk at Rufus which he swiftly caught. "And Rufus, could you tell me why are sitting on Sting's chair?"

Rufus stood up and went near Jiemma, giving him the chalk back. After that, he showed something to Jiemma.

"Okay, you have now permission to be seated next to her then," Jiemma said.

"Wha~" said by most of the boys in the class.

"Ne? Is there something wrong with my decision?" Jiemma said in a threatening voice.

Despite of being scared of their teacher, one of them still answered back at Jiemma's question.

"Why are you allowing Rufus to sit next to Lucy? It's against the Sabertooth rule," answered by one of the boys.

Jiemma took a deep breath before answering the boy's question.

"Let me put this in the simplest way…. Rufus has permission from Sting," Jiemma said.

"Why didn't we think of that!?" said by the boys.

"Sabertooth rule?"Lucy questioned.

"You see, Lucy, my dad made a rule that's only valid for Sabertooth sections," said by a girl who was sitting in front of Lucy.

"Minerva, can you tell me about that rule?" Lucy asked.

Minerva, the daughter of Sabertooth's homeroom teacher, is probably the only girl in Sabertooth who usually talked to Lucy for the past two months. She has long black, silky hair, reaching down to her lower back while her hair is mostly loose, some of her hair is tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head and a pair of braided hair can be found below the loops. Minerva isn't really close with any of her classmates but she isn't distant either. She just usually tends to hang out with Rufus and Orga.

"You've been here in two months yet you still haven't notice about the rule?" Minerva asked, dumbfounded.

Lucy just shrugged at Minerva's question.

"The Sabertooth rule which everyone is talking about now is a rule that allows someone in this class or anyone from the school to sit next to anyone they want only if the person they want to sit next to is in Sabertooth," Minerva explained.

"Why does a rule like that only allowed in Sabertooth?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, in every section in this academy has its own special rule. A few years ago, the old principal, Mr. Plue, loved his students very much and thought that it wouldn't be fair if there are no rules for the students to enjoy. Thinking about it made him thought of an idea. He gathered all of the homeroom teachers and told his idea about making one rule for the students to choose. Everyone actually likes the idea so here we are now," Minerva explained.

"Wow, he sounds so generous. Too bad that Mr. Plue was replaced then," Lucy said. "But there's another thing in my mind."

"Ne? What would that be Lucy?" Minerva asked again.

"What did your father meant about permission from Sting?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah! There's another thing about the rule. You must have permission from the person who owns the seat before you could use it. My dad added that part despite that it's the students who must choose the rule but I guess his part on the rule is really useful. Just think if anyone in Sabertooth or anyone from different sections can just transfer sits because they only want to," Minerva said.

"I guess your dad predicted what might happen with the rule," Lucy said.

"Wait! How about we ask Rogue for his permission?" asked by the same guy.

Before any of the boys could get their phones, Jiemma stopped them.

"Now who told you can use your phones during my class?" Jiemma shouted.

"But Sir, how could we ask Rogue?" asked by another student.

"I'll be the one who's up to that. I'm going to call him right now," Jiemma said.

Jiemma took out his own phone and started to push on the buttons. The room became quiet with every single student waiting for the call. Even the girls stopped what they were doing and waited for Rogue to pick up.

"Good morning Rogue! Sorry if I disturbed you from your sleep… no, no, none of your brothers are in trouble. The boys just wanted to ask you about your sit… eh, you want me to put on speaker? Okay then," Jiemma said as he clicked on the speaker button and placed his phone on the table.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING ANY OF YOU GUYS SIT ON MY CHAIR, OKAY!? IF ANYONE WOULD EVEN DARE TO DO IT, RUFUS AND ORGA ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU UP FOR ME! AND I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP MYSELF WHEN I GET BACK THERE! GOT THAT CLEAR?" Rogue shouted from the other side of the phone.

"H-Hai!" the boys saluted.

Jiemma took his phone again and click the speaker button so that he can talk to Rogue again.

"That'll be all, Rogue. Just be sure that you get back here by tomorrow," Jiemma said as he push the end button.

After putting his phone back in his pocket, Jiemma turned around and looked at his students.

"Satisfied?" Jiemma said.

Everyone nodded at his question.

"Now to get back to class and Rufus, you may sit down on Sting's chair now," Jiemma said.

Rufus bowed at his teacher and did what he was told.

After Rufus sat down, Jiemma started the class.

During the half of the day, Lucy had spent her extra time with most of her classmates especially the boys because they just won't let her be. Thanks to Rufus and Orga but mostly Rufus, the boys had to restrain themselves of doing anything fishy with Lucy. Lucy was really glad with what Rufus did to her that morning. Without his help, she wouldn't have any courage to even reach out for her classmates now.

While Lucy was having fun with her classmates, she doesn't really notice that Rufus was always there looking after her.

* * *

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

As he walked away, Rufus immediately took out his phone and started to push on digits and letters.

"Send!" Rufus said to no one in particular.

After a few seconds, he already received a reply."

"_There's no way, I'm going to let you do that" _was the reply. Right now, Rufus was texting Rogue about getting his permission but it seems like Rogue really doesn't want to give his permission.

"I knew it. I should have just texted Sting at the first place," Rufus said to himself.

Before he could do so, he received another message.

"_I won't still let you sit on my chair but do you mind if you keep an eye on Lucy for me?"_

"He won't let me sit on his chair but he still bothers me to keep an eye on his girl," Rufus sighed.

His phone vibrated one more time as he spoke his sentence.

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRL, OKAY?"_

"_How the—? He must have put a microchip or something in this class?"_ Rufus thought as he looked around to find anything out of the ordinary.

When Rufus was finally snapped out from what he was thinking, he began to text Sting and after a few minutes, he got a reply.

"_Of course you can sit on my chair but only today cuz I know that Rogue's not there to keep Lucy company. Take care of Lucy, ok?"_

"Both of them really care about her, don't they? I'm still wondering why they like her so much. She seems like another school girl for me," Rufus said.

Rufus turned around and started to analyze Lucy. He looked at her from top to bottom. He must admit it but she does kinda stand out from the other girls she was with and her looks does make him blush a little. He quickly shook his head from all of the sudden thoughts.

"_There's no way that I'm falling in love again! I made a promise to myself that I won't ever fall in love or even have the slightest crush at someone,"_ Rufus whispered.

"Hey Rufus, are you okay? You seem to be fond with talking on your own," Minerva asked.

"I-it's nothing, my lady," Rufus said, trying to put on a smile.

Minerva just gave the masked man a weird look as a response.

_**~~~End of Flasback~~~**_

* * *

It was now lunch time and Rufus was all alone at the rooftop. He has always loved the breeze of the fresh air. Inhaling the fresh air was much better than inhaling the AC's air.

"It seems like I'll be eating lunch alone for today," Rufus said to the wind.

He was standing in front of the rooftop's fence, both arms on the railings while his head is facing the clear blue sky. His lunch was untouched ever since he arrived at the rooftop just a few minutes ago. The place wasn't that quiet. The sounds of students talking and walking and shouting can be heard from below. While Rufus continued on looking at the sky, someone came out of the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that someone would be here," someone said.

Rufus turned around and was surprised to see who it was. It was Lucy.

"Oh it's just you, Rufus. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was supposed to ask you the same question myself. Why aren't you with the lady or the other girls?" Rufus said.

"Hehe… well, I just wanted to eat lunch where Rogue, Sting and I usually eat at. How about you? Normally, I've only seen you eat at the classroom," Lucy said.

"That's true but Lucy…," Rufus said. "You do know that I sometimes eat with you guys, right?"

Lucy became speechless at what he said. It seems like Lucy doesn't really notice him that much when she's with Rogue and Sting.

"Well, I—uh… sorry but I guess I haven't notice you that much," Lucy said.

"It's okay and by the way, I'm here for lunch," Rufus said.

"Really? So how about having lunch together, would you like that?" Lucy smiled.

Rufus just smiled at Lucy's offer.

Both blondes sat against the fence and then they started to eat together. Both of them had wonderful lunches and offered each other their food. As they ate, they started a conversation. Because of their conversation, Lucy learned more from Rufus.

"Rufus, I really want to let you know that I'm really grateful for what you did for me so thank you very much!" Lucy smiled.

"Hmp… don't mention it," Rufus said as he messed with Lucy's hair.

"Hey, stop that already," Lucy said as she tried to get Rufus's hand off.

"Don't wanna… stop me yourself," Rufus said as he came closer to Lucy's face.

The distance of their faces made both of them blush but there was no competition with Lucy's blush. Rufus quickly took his hand from Lucy's hair and both went back to eating.

"Um… Rufus, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked.

"_I wonder what her question is,"_ Rufus thought. "What do you want to ask about?"

"Earlier today, I remember you mentioned 'Memory Maker', do you mind telling me why some people called you that?" Lucy asked.

Rufus remained quiet.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me though," Lucy said, feeling as if she said something that made him mad or something.

"Memory Maker is a title that someone made up because of my ability of memorizing every single thing in a flash and rewriting it after," Rufus said. "I never really know who made that up but because of that person, everyone sees me as the Memory Maker, the person who can use his ability to cheat and use his memory to use it against other people."

Lucy looked at Rufus as he explained the whole thing. It seems like he has a sad story in his life, too.

"I don't think Memory Maker is like that at all. I can say that your ability is really useful for the good… maybe in the future, you can become the greatest detective with your ability," Lucy smiled.

"Hmmph… you just sound like my sister," Rufus said, smiling.

"So you have a sister?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she's older than me and she's the only one that I can count on whenever I have a problem," Rufus said.

"We're just the same. I used to have a brother and he's also like my best friend," Lucy said, gently smiling.

"Used to?" Rufus asked.

"To tell you the truth, my older brother died last year in order for me to continue on living," Lucy said. "I actually remember his last words. He said _don't cry anymore Lucy… it will be alright… it wasn't your fault…_ Even if he did say that, I know that it was my fault."

"If your brother said that it wasn't your fault then it wasn't your fault. You have to listen to what your brother said because if he is what you said your best friend then you must know what he was saying was the truth," Rufus said.

Lucy started to tear a little.

"I'm sorry… d-did I just say something wrong?" Rufus said.

"N-no… I was just kinda moved with what you just told me," Lucy said, wiping the small tears that was escaping from her eyes.

"Thanks," Lucy said, hugging Rufus.

Rufus's face became redder than before.

"By the way, Rufus may I know why you are wearing a mask?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmm… I think it just became a habit of mine," Rufus said still stuck in Lucy's hug.

Rufus pushed away from Lucy's hug and said, "If you want, I'll take off my mask."

"Really?" Lucy said in happy tone.

"Of course," Rufus said.

* * *

_**After school…**_

Lucy was now near the entrance when someone called out for her.

"Oh, Rufus, what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I just wanted to know if you want to visit Sting and Rogue," Rufus said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I've always wanted to go to Sting's place but he never invited me," Lucy said.

"What about Rogue's?" Rufus asked.

"I've actually went there plenty of times so I think we should go to Sting's place first, is that okay with you Rufus?" Lucy said.

"It's fine with me. We should get going now," Rufus said as he walked ahead.

The two kept on talking as they were heading for Sting's house. As they were almost there, they spotted two familiar faces. It was Lector and Frosch. It seems like the two were also headed for Sting's place.

"Oi! Lector!" Rufus shouted.

"Hn? Oh, hey there, Rufus! Lucy!" Lector shouted as he waved at them.

"Are you heading home?" Rufus asked.

Lector nodded.

"How about you, Frosch?" Lucy asked.

"Fro's going to Lector's house, too," Frosch said happily. "We have something to do."

"Why are you two here? As I remember, your house is supposed to be near Rogue's, right?" Lector asked.

"Yes it is but we just wanted to visit your brother and see how he is doing," Rufus replied.

"I see. My brother's fever might go down if he sees Lucy here," Lector teased. "Let's get going then.

As they arrived at Lector's place, they were greeted by a blonde man. It wasn't Sting but he does look like him. The difference with him and Sting was that the man in front of them was taller and more serious-looking.

"Good evening Mr. Eucliffe," Rufus and Frosch greeted.

Lucy just did what they did without even knowing what to say.

The man just gave them a serious look without even replying to them.

"Good evening dad!" Lector said, happily.

As soon as Lector greeted his dad, a woman came out from a nearby room. She looked young and beautiful. She had long, wavy, red hair just like Lector's hair color.

"Why, hello there, children! I see we have a lot of company right now," said by the lady. "And I see we have a new face."

"She's Lucy, mom. Sting's beloved," Lector said.

Lucy blushed at what Lector just said especially at the part that it was said in front of Sting's parents. Sting's parents eyed at Lucy after hearing what Lector just said. Both of them analyzed her from top to bottom.

"Oi! Oi! I can hear your voices from my room so whose…," Sting stopped his tracks when he saw who was in front of him.

"Sting, why didn't you tell us that you have a girlfriend?" both of his parents asked simultaneously.

"Wha— who told you that?" Sting asked as he started to sweat.

"Don't try to lie to us," Sting's father said.

"Sting, don't try hiding it from us. We aren't mad. Actually, we are really happy. She's really beautiful," Sting's mom said.

"Lector! What the heck did you tell mom and dad!?" Sting shouted, blushing.

* * *

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," Sting's mom apologized.

Everyone was now seated in the living room while Sting's mom was bringing everyone drinks. Sting who was still blushing was sitting next to Lucy. His whole face still beet red, thinking of what happened earlier.

"I'm Reina Eucliffe, dear. I'm obviously Lector and Sting's mother," Reina introduced.

"I'm Weisslogia Eucliffe. Sting and Lector's father," Weisslogia introduced.

"Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy introduced.

The two looked at each other after hearing her name.

"Nice to meet you, too," Reina said.

"Mom, dad… if you won't mind, Rufus, Lucy and I will be in my room," Sting said, dragging the other blondes.

"_I think my son still doesn't know who he's with right now,"_ Reina thought.

On their way to Sting's room, Lucy saw a lot of pictures of Sting and his family through the years. He seemed to have a really happy life.

"_I really hope that I won't endanger his life when the Mafia people knew about my life now," _Lucy thought.

"We're here. Come on in, you two," Sting said.

As they entered, Lucy quickly analyzed Sting's room. Surprisingly, his room wasn't that different with Rogue's. The only difference with their rooms was that Sting's room had a lot of books on the table and it was a little messier than Rogue's.

"I didn't know that you like books so much, Sting," Lucy said, heading for his table.

"Lucy, wait!" Sting said.

He tried to stop her from going to his table but alas, he was too late. Lucy had already opened one of the books. Lucy was quite surprised at the image she was looking at. It was an image of Sting when he was still a little boy.

"Kawaii~ Sting, why didn't you want me to see this?" Lucy said.

"I'm just a little embarrassed," Sting said. "Give me that, would ya?"

"So, what brought you two here?" Sting said, putting back the book on his table.

"We just wanted to see how you are and it seems like your okay now," Rufus said.

"I see so Rufus, did you do what I told you to do?" Sting said, going back to his bed.

"Yes and thanks for giving me permission by the way," Rufus said.

"What did he do?" Lucy asked.

"N-nothing," Sting stuttered.

He doesn't want to let Lucy know what he made Rufus do for him.

* * *

"Well, goodbye now! Take care you two!" Sting said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye! Bye! Take care of yourself, Sting!" Lucy shouted.

"So do you still want to go to Rogue? It's getting late," Rufus said.

"I still want to. I don't want to make Rogue feel lonely because I didn't visit him so if it's okay with you, can we still go to his place?" Lucy said.

Rufus sighed and smiled saying, "C'mon. It's still 7 and maybe we can still catch up with him."

On their way to Rogue's house, they have met up with a lot of their classmates. It was a quite a long way for to go to Rogue's house. While walking to his place, someone even threatened them but it was a lucky thing that Lucy's with Rufus. Without Rufus, that guy might have taken their money and Lucy.

"_Wow! He's just as good as Rogue when he fights someone,"_ Lucy thought, amazed at Rufus's abilities.

The two continued on walking until they finally reached Rogue's house. Rufus looked at Lucy. Her face was full of beads of sweat and her hair was slightly a mess. Even if Lucy looked like she was exhausted, she still had a smiling face on. Rufus smiled at how happy Lucy looks.

"We should knock on the door now," Rufus said as he went for the door.

Lucy just nodded in response.

Just as soon as Rufus started on knocking the door, someone already opened it.

"Oh, it's Rufus-niisan and Lucy-neechan. What are you doing here in this time of night?" Romeo asked.

"We just came here to visit your brother," Lucy smiled.

"Hey Romeo, who is it?" a person shouted.

It might have been Alzack.

"It's just Rogue-niisan's friends!" Romeo shouted back. "That was Alzack. We were about to finish cooking dinner. Come in."

The two did what they were told. They left their shoes near the other shoes that were placed near the door. Romeo made them seated in the living room while he called out for Rogue.

"It's been two weeks since I came here at the middle of the night," Lucy said as she looked at the various pictures that was placed on the walls.

"I see. I used to come by here at Rogue's place all the time when I was still new in this place," Rufus said.

"Sometimes, you even slept over here without even telling me," a familiar voice responded.

The two looked around and saw Rogue in a red checkered shirt which had two unbuttoned buttons which made them see a little of his collar bone and a pair of blue pants to match with it. This was the first time Lucy was seeing Rogue wearing a pair of glasses. In her opinion, she found him really cute wearing glasses. (**A/N**:I love guys and anime guys wearing glasses. Especially when they wear glasses to long that it makes me squeal whenever I see them take it off.)

"Why are you two here anyway?" Rogue asked in a nonchalant tone.

"We just wanted to see how you were," Lucy said.

"Really? But it's already late and you're still wearing your uniforms," Rogue said.

"Lucy insisted to go here," Rufus said.

Rogue eyed at Lucy after he heard what Rufus said. He wasn't that surprised that it was because of Lucy but he has to admit that it made him a little touched.

"Then why are you here?" Rogue asked as he looked at the masked man.

"Because of what you ordered me to do, remember?" Rufus smirked.

"I see," Rogue said.

Suddenly, a phone rang.

"Hello? I'm just here at Rogue's place. But… okay, I'm on my way. Goodbye," Rufus said. "Well, it seems like I have to go now. My sister is looking for me. Sorry if I can't escort you home, Lucy."

"Oh… that's okay… I'm sorry I made you escort me from school to Rogue's," Lucy said.

"See you tomorrow at school then," Rufus said as he passed by Lucy. "Rogue seeing that you are okay, how about you escort Lucy home?"

"Oh no… Rogue doesn't have to… I'll just call home so that they can just pick me up here instead," Lucy said.

"Well, goodbye you two," Rufus said, opening the door.

As soon as Rufus was gone, Romeo appeared again in the living room.

"It's time for dinne— hn? Rufus-niisan is gone?" Romeo asked as he looked at each sides of the room.

"Yes and I think I'll be leaving, too," Lucy said.

As Lucy was about to head out, Rogue caught her by the hand.

"Since your house is far away, it'll take some time before your chauffeur arrives here so how about eating dinner with us?" Rogue said. "Like you said, it has been two weeks since you've been here at night."

"_So he heard that part, too," _Lucy thought. "Thank you Rogue for the invitation."

Romeo just kept on looking at them and thought that they look like Alzack and Bisca. He smiled at the thought.

"_Lucy-neechan, is a perfect addition to the family,"_ Romeo thought.

The three then headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen, delicious foods awaited for them to appear. Alzack was already seated on one of the seats. Romeo seated next to Alzack while Rogue and Lucy were sitting next to each other on the other side.

"Thanks for the food!" they said in unison.

As they ate, the four kept on talking and laughing. Lucy even fed Rogue some food just for fun. Alzack kept on teasing Rogue and Rogue would just pinch his cheek. Romeo, on the other hand, just kept on looking at them. It reminded him a lot of memories when their parents were there to eat with them. He really missed those times.

After they finished eating, Lucy wanted to help out with the dishes but Romeo and Alzack insisted that they'll do it. It is kinda rude to make your visitor do the housework. Instead, they insisted Lucy to keep Rogue company which Lucy agreed to. Rogue and Lucy headed for Rogue's room and remained there.

"So how was school today?" Rogue asked as he sat on his chair.

"Well, it was kinda lonely if Rufus didn't help me," Lucy said.

"Why? What did the masked man do?" Rogue said.

"He did a lot of things for me today," Lucy smiled as she was hugging one of Rogue's pillows.

"Tell me," Rogue said.

"Well, because of him I knew more about our classmates. Minerva also kept me company, too. At lunch, he told me some stuff about him like about him having an older sister and I also shared to him that I have an older brother. We talked a lot of about our older siblings," Lucy said.

"Ohhh… so does he know about what happened to Leo?" Rogue asked. "Wai— I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay because of him, I've passed my sadness over my brother's death. I also told him that aniki loves eating sweet foods and he has an attitude just like yours and Sting's," Lucy said.

"I see. No wonder your mom made him ate all of those desserts when we first went to your house," Rogue said.

"Yeah, also Rufus took off his mask for me during our talk," Lucy said. "I have to say, he's really cute with or without it."

"So he did, did he?" Rogue said. "Wait! He did?! Unbelievable! He never takes off his mask in front of a girl except for his sister and the lady. As I remember, he only takes off his mask to girls who he is close to and who he likes."

"Really? He doesn't show his face in front of other girls?" Lucy said, surprised. "Wait… girls that he likes?"

"Yep!" Rogue smirked.

"Stop teasing me, would you!" Lucy said as she threw a pillow at Rogue's face.

After that, the two started a pillow fight and ended when Lucy's fetch arrived.

* * *

…_**Meanwhile at Sting's room…**_

Sting just finished eating and saw the pile of books that was on his table. He went near it and took the book that Lucy opened while she and Rufus were there. He flipped through some of the pages until he stopped on a page that had different pictures on it.

"Whew! It's a good thing that she didn't saw this page," Sting sighed.

It was a picture of him and Lucy at the amusement park a few weeks ago and another picture of Lucy alone.

"It would have been embarrassing if she knew that I have these kinds of pictures with me," Sting said to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** **I'm really sorry for the delay you guys. I just had a lot of things to do and I know that even if I have an excuse, it's still not worth the wait you guys have been doing so in exchange this chapter had about 5,000 + words even without the author's note.**** It's two chapters in one (OwO) Hope you enjoyed it. P.S. I might write another chapter for Rufus because he has an unfinish past here.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I would love to invite you guys to rolu week and sticy week this coming October and November. Hope you join cuz I'm handling it** **(OwO)**

**.**

**Like the chapter, please review it~**


End file.
